


Come to Me, Inside My Love

by pinkelegance



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkelegance/pseuds/pinkelegance
Summary: An exploration of the bond and the growing relationship between Rey and Kylo in a very pleasant setting.





	1. “Come Back to Me”   -Janet Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this is going to lead, so…

I.

“We have everything we need.”

Rey looked the general in the eye. It was less than 25 people on board the Falcon. All that was left of the Resistance. So much loss of life…and they lost anyway. Rey didn’t know where they were headed, but it became clear to her two minutes after the Falcon took off from Crait that she knew where she was going. The ship hadn’t even cleared the lower levels of the atmosphere when she felt it— _him_ —deep in her soul.

She couldn’t hide it from Leia. She tried.

“Where are we going, General?”

“Sajava IV,” she said. “A small planet in the Outer Rim. We’ll be safe there. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried,” Rey said. “It’s just that…that…”

Leia stared at the girl, closing her eyes. A moment later, she reached out and put her hand on Rey’s shoulder.

“You need to leave.”

Rey looked at the woman. “But we—the Resistance—I can’t just—”

Leia squeezed Rey’s shoulder. “You’re connected to him. I can feel it. Somehow, you and Ben have developed a bond. A powerful one.”

“Snoke did it. He opened us up to one another. We have no control over it.”

Leia snorted. “Leave it to Snoke to take credit for something as rare as that. I assure you, Rey, that you and my son had a connection before Snoke exploited it. He couldn’t have used it if it wasn’t already there to begin with. He just magnified it.”

Rey thought back to when Kylo interrogated her on his ship. He tried to extract information from her and she fought him to keep her secrets hid. It felt like he was trying to pull her brain out through her eye sockets. Some of her secrets went willingly. Others, not so much.

She remembered. He had said, _“Don’t be afraid. I feel it, too.”_ And there it was.

Rey trembled at the memory. “Snoke is dead,” she said. “He killed him to save me.”

Leia gasped softly, pulling back to look Rey in the eye. “Ben killed Supreme Leader Snoke?”

“Yes. Snoke was torturing me and next thing I know, he was cut in half with my lightsaber. Ben did that. Then, together, we fought Snoke’s guards. We made it out in one piece…at least I did. There was an explosion and we got separated…”

Rey steeled herself because she did not want Leia to know how much she liked fighting and killing Snoke’s Praetorian Guard. She and Kylo decimated the squad in a matter of minutes. The Force was flowing freely and it felt _good._ She also didn’t want Leia privy to her and Ben’s last conversation.

Leia squeezed Rey’s hands. “You can’t stay with us, Rey. Not now, maybe not for a long time. You need him. He needs you. You have to go to him.”

_Let the past die. Kill it if you have to._

_You need a teacher._

_You’re not alone._

“I know. I need him,” Rey said. “I need to finish my training.”

***

She didn’t know how to break it to Finn. Rey didn’t believe she could find the words to convey to her friend that she had to leave. That she wasn’t the Jedi she could be; that she needed more training and there was no one else in the galaxy that could give her the education she wanted. So she got BB-8 to record a message with the instructions to play it for him after she left. Hopefully, Leia could make him understand.

Rey went into the cargo bay. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. She pictured Kylo in her mind. Could she reach him like this? Was it possible that she could train herself to use their Force bond? She had no idea, but she kept concentrating nonetheless. Maybe it would work. Rey was hopeful. She had never tried to reach out to him before. 

*

After what felt like hours and the beginnings of a nasty headache, she saw him. He was on board his command shuttle.

"Rey?"

“Are you still on Crait?” she asked.

“We’re leaving,” he said, his voice terse. He really didn’t feel like talking.

“Don’t leave yet,” she said, her voice just above a whisper.

That got his attention. “What did you say?”

Rey rubbed her eyes with her fingers. She was exhausted and her head hurt. “Don’t leave. I’m coming back. Don’t leave without me.”

Kylo stared at her as if she were out of her mind. After that chat on board Snoke’s ship…?

“It took me less than five minutes to figure out that I may have been a bit…hasty… in denying your request.

“You want to come back? To me?” He wasn’t sure he heard her correctly.

“I need you,” she said. “You were right. I need your guidance, your expertise. I am not the Jedi I should be. Sometimes it’s hard to find the light when all I want to do is go towards the dark. I don’t have the control that I want, and in spite of being on board a ship full of people, I’m still…alone.” She knew he would understand.

“How far away are you?”

“Not far. We cleared Crait’s atmosphere not long ago.”

“I will wait for you in the remains of the rebel base. I will not wait forever.”

Rey nodded, closing her eyes. She shook her head, wondering if and when the connection would break. She didn’t have much time. She already had her belongings stashed in an escape pod. 

*

Leia entered the cargo bay to see her off. She helped Rey into the escape pod and sealed the door before putting in the coordinates Rey gave her. She put her hand against the glass and Rey followed suit.

“Good-bye,” Rey mouthed.

Leia nodded. “May the force be with you.”

 

***

Kylo was sitting behind one of the consoles when she arrived. Rey yawned, fatigue beginning to overcome her. She hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in a long time. The stone beds on Ahch-To did a number on her back and hips. Moving all of those rocks on Crait sapped her of most of her strength. She was exhausted and her head hurt. Rey walked right up to Kylo and extended her hand.

Kylo knew better than to ask if she had decided to join him in the Dark. That conversation would come later. He also knew he had no interest in joining her in the Light. Whatever this was, he was down for it. He took her hand and pulled her close. Rey looked up at him, into his dark, tortured eyes and without thought, used her free hand to caress the left side of his face. Where she cut him with her lightsaber.

A random thought came from out of nowhere. _I did that._

“Let’s go,” she said. 

 

II.

When she boarded Kylo’s ship, she was surprised to see General Hux at the command. He stared at her and sneered at Kylo. 

“What in the hell is that scavenger scum doing here? She killed the Supreme Leader!! Is that why you had us wait here all this time???” Hux’s face was nearly the color of his hair.

Rey was too tired to give the general anything more than a side-eye. Kylo glared at Hux and raised his fingers in a pincer grip. Hux knew exactly what that meant and turned away. “Can we leave now, Supreme Leader?”

“Yes. I do not wish to be disturbed under any circumstances. The resistance is dead and we have our own casualties to take care of. I leave that to you, but if you cross me or go against my wishes, I will stop your breath permanently.”

Kylo didn’t wait for Hux to answer. He took Rey’s arm and guided her to his private chamber. Rey entered the room and saw a cot off to one side. She headed towards it without a word. Kylo let her go; he could sense her fatigue. Rey sat down after putting her things to the side. Kylo sat in his chair, about ten feet from her.

“Why did you change your mind?”

“I told you. I need you. I’m not the Jedi I should be. I realized I was wrong shortly after I left.”

“I don’t train Jedis,” he said. “I told you that you need to let all that go. Let it die. We have the potential to be so much more beyond those limitations. We can rule the galaxy, you and I.” It was all very simple to him.

“You’re serious about this?”

“I wouldn’t say so otherwise.”

“Did you tell Hux that I killed Snoke?” Rey was too tired to be anything more than barely amused.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time. All that matters now is that I’m the Supreme Leader. He’s going to try something mutinous, I’m sure, but I can handle Hux now that I don’t have Snoke hovering over me.” Kylo had no problems wiping the general off the face of the universe.

Rey rubbed her face with her hands. “I’m so tired.”

“When did you last sleep?”

“Ahch-To.”

“Then I’ll leave you to rest.”

“Where are we going, Ben?”

“After we transfer to the Finalizer, we will go to Nubia. It’s in the Corellian system. The First Order, like the Resistance, has lost a lot of lives. There were over 225 million people employed on Snoke’s ship. The First Order was based out of the Supremacy and when the ship exploded, most of those lives and our home base were lost. Factory workers, engineers, communications staff, human resources and technical specialists were slaughtered within minutes. Plus their families. Not to mention the other ships we lost, including the dreadnought. We have wounds too.”

Rey tried not to be moved by his words. It seemed so odd to hear it put that way. The Resistance lost just as much as the First Order had, but truly, the two could not be compared. The Resistance was down to a handful of people, but not the First Order. But loss of life was loss of life. Never mind Kylo’s personal participation in the loss of many innocent and Resistance lives.

“So yes, we need to rebuild. Our headquarters will be based out of Nubia for now.”

“How far are we from Nubia?”

“Around six or seven parsecs. We will be jumping to light speed soon enough.”

“Does the First Order have anything in the Corellian system? If Snoke’s ship was the headquarters, then how can there be anything there for you to use as a base?”

“I made arrangements just before we connected.”

“Arrangements for what?”

“Are you deliberately being obtuse?”

Rey snorted. “No! I’m just trying to understand where we are going and why.”

“Oh, do you plan to spy on us?” She would find it difficult if that were the case.

“Ben, I am not a spy and don’t plan to be anything more than your student and confidant. I meant what I said.”

He stared at her. “That’s all?”

“What else do you want me to be? I’m not a spy. As you said, the Resistance is dead.” Best to think of it that way. If Leia was able to rebuild, Rey didn’t want Kylo to know about it.

Kylo looked at her. His eyes were onyx marbles. “My partner. I told you. We could rule the galaxy. You’re more powerful than you realize, but at least you appreciate that you need a teacher.”

Rey bent to unstrap her shoes.

“What did Skywalker teach you?”

“Not much,” she said as she took her shoes off. “I need more practice.” In the lonely days when she wasn’t chasing Luke around the Temple remains, she read the ancient texts. The information might actually become useful once she got her fighting skills up.

Kylo smirked, unsurprised. “Your fighting skills are good,” he said, watching her as she rubbed her feet. “Your abilities complement mine. Did you notice that when we were fighting the Praetorian Guard?”

Rey wiggled her toes and closed her eyes. “Not really. I was trying not to die.”

“Well, let that be lesson one. You have to be able to read the entire room and anticipate any number of events and possible outcomes. You have to stay ready when you are in the company of the enemy.”

It wasn’t bad advice. Rey yawned again.

“Sorry,” she said. “I’m really struggling now.”

“No worries,” he replied. “Get some rest. I’ll wake you when we come out of light speed.”

She leaned back. The cot was a standard model, but was loads more comfortable than the rock bed she slept on back on Ahch-To. Rey was asleep within minutes.


	2. "Learning to Fly" -Pink Floyd

2\. “Learning to Fly” -Pink Floyd

I.

Rey woke up quick; sitting up so fast her head swam. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in a bedroom, but where, she had no idea. Rey looked down and breathed a sigh of relief. Her clothing was intact. She looked around and saw a wall of windows off to her left with sunlight streaming in. Rey got up and walked towards them, wondering where she was. 

Rey pulled back the curtains and a gasp escaped her. She was on a beach. There was an ocean not 300 yards away.

_At night, desperate for sleep…you imagine an ocean…_

Were they on Nubia? Had she slept that long? She didn’t recall being awake at any time since she fell asleep on Kylo’s cot.

Rey began looking around for her things and found them on a chair. She saw the bathroom and looked down at herself once more. Deciding, she headed in to take a shower. ‘Freshers were nice, but the opportunity to have cascading water…she’d heard the stories and wasn’t about to miss it.

The bathroom was enormous. There was a shower and a bathtub the size of her escape pod. Rey stared at it dumbly. She’d never seen a real one before.

“My mother used to have one.”

Rey jumped at the sound of his voice; deep, mellifluous. She looked up to see Kylo standing in the bathroom doorway, filling it with his enormous frame.

“You scared me,” she said. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“I thought you heard me enter. I asked if you were decent.”

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Well, I imagine you’re curious. That is a bathtub. You fill it with water and get in. My mother had one. Sometimes she would let me use it when I was younger.”

Rey turned to look at him, wondering about the child he had been. “What was it like?”

“I don’t remember.”

She nodded. “Ben, where are we?”

“I told you. Nubia. We are outside the capital city of Kalamar, in the Veridian Province.”

“There’s a beach,” she said, smiling. Ahch-To had no beaches. “There’s an ocean. The water looks green.”

Kylo turned his lips up in the barest of smiles. “I thought you might like that.”

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Another city. Madir. It’s not nearby.”

“So I’m here alone?”

“No. I will be staying here as well. My quarters are on the other end of the house. And there is a gardener and a maid somewhere around here.”

Rey held herself. “Just me and you?”

“You want me to train you, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then yes, it’s just me and you. We need a measure of privacy. General Hux won’t bother us unless it is of extreme importance. Does this make you nervous?”

“Of course not, Ben. I’m not uncomfortable around you.”

“I’ll have breakfast prepared for you while you shower. And then we will begin your education.”

He turned to leave and she said, “Ben. Wait.”

Kylo turned to look at her. “Yes?”

“Thank you.”

He nodded and left the bathroom in a swish of black robes.

 

***

To Rey’s delight, breakfast was outside on a huge verandah that overlooked the beach. She sat down across from Kylo and took everything in. There was a warm breeze blowing. She closed her eyes and took several slow, deep breaths while listening to the sound of the waves gently crashing on the shore. She didn’t think she would ever get used to listening to the sounds of the ocean. That was one of the benefits of Ahch-To, but Ahch-To didn’t have beaches like this.

Kylo had a holoframe in his hand and was reading it when she sat down. He looked at her. She looked well rested, which was good. She needed to be. He wasn’t sure exactly where they were going to start, but he knew he planned to push her as far as she could go.

The maid came up, pushing a service. She began to serve breakfast and Rey’s stomach did a series of somersaults when she smelled the food. She had never smelled anything so divine.

“What are we having?” she asked. She really didn’t care what it was; she was starving.

“I don’t know your preferences, so I had Sora make a little bit of everything that was available.”

Rey turned to the maid. “Hi Sora. I’m Rey.”

Sora nodded, giving her a small smile as she laid out the serving dishes: there were sausages, bread rolls, eggs both boiled and scrambled, fresh fruit, Danish and toast, polenta, jam, honey, marmalade, juices and yogurt. Sora handed Rey a plate and motioned that she serve herself. Rey did so, noticing that Sora began fixing another plate; piling it high with eggs, sausage, rolls and fruit.

Sora placed the plate in front of Kylo and Rey made a face. 

Kylo, feeling the ripple of curiosity, looked up from the holoframe. “She knows what I like to eat. Does that bother you?”

“No,” Rey said. “I was just wondering why she made me fix my own plate but served you. It really doesn’t matter; I prefer to do for myself.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Rey. Sora is very good at what she does. All you have to do is let her know your preferences and you’ll be fine.” He turned his attention back to the holoframe.

Rey nodded and picked up her sausage, trying to think of the last meal she ate that required anything more than her fingers. The sausage was cooked to perfection, the scrambled eggs divine. She took a swig of juice, noticing the odd way Kylo cracked his boiled eggs. He put them on an empty plate and rolled them across using the palm of his hand. He picked up an egg and began to remove the shell, which came off in three easy pieces. Kylo liberally doused the egg in salt and pepper before biting into half of it with his front teeth. He chewed slowly before finishing off the egg with one last bite.

Rey was captivated, but she continued to eat her food, enjoying every bit. This was downright extravagant compared to the simple meals she’d consumed on Jakku and Ahch-To. She tried not to wolf down her food, but it was so…good.

Kylo put the holoframe away and stared at her as he ate his second egg. “Rey, do you know how to swim?”

“No,” she said. “I’m from a desert planet, remember.”

“I was just thinking. There’s a pool here, on the other side of the house. You should learn how to swim,” he replied. “I think it will add another dimension to the way you move when you fight. And it’s good exercise, not that you need it.”

Rey was interested. “Are you going to teach me?”

“Yes.”

Rey got the bright idea to cut open a warm bread roll and stuff it with eggs and sausage. She took a bite and chewed heartily before asking, “What else do I need to learn?”

“You should improve on using the Force when you fight. You do it with me, but I haven’t seen you do it to anyone else. I will also teach you how to deflect and stop a blaster bolt, and there is the matter of the darkness in you. Dealing with that will come soon enough. We have plenty of time. No need to rush.”

Rey looked up from her breakfast sandwich, mouth full of food. Kylo stabbed a sausage with a fork and ate it in two bites. “He saw it too. That you went right towards the dark and did not try to stop yourself. There’s a reason for that.”

Rey upended her glass and wiped her mouth. “I’m not on the Dark Side, Ben.”

“I didn’t say that,” he said, taking a sip of coffee. “I said you have darkness in you. Don’t be afraid. We all do. Most people try to lie and pretend they don’t, and won’t acknowledge it. But if you are to be with me, to rule with me, you must. It doesn’t make you evil to own every part of yourself.” He began to eat his third and final egg. “Knowing yourself is key. You understand that on an instinctive level; you wanted to know who your parents were and you want to know who you are.”

She considered that as she began to eat some fruit. “What do we do about that? The darkness, I mean.”

“Channel it. Use the energy; don’t let it corrupt you.” It was certainly odd to be saying such things when he allowed the darkness to rule him completely at times. Many a room had been destroyed when he allowed his rage to get the better of him.

Kylo didn’t want that for Rey. It was fucking exhausting.

 

II.

Later that morning, they were by the swimming pool. Rey kept looking at the pool and then at the ocean in the distance. Her eyes flitted back and forth, taking in all the water. She wore a blue robe and even though it was tied tight, she held the collar together with her fists. After breakfast, Rey returned to her bedroom to find scraps of cloth that Sora informed her she had to wear when it was time for her to swim. Rey had never worn anything as skimpy as what lay underneath the robe. Didn’t even know such things existed. So much skin showed and she was self-conscious about removing the robe.

“I’ve never seen so much water. Why are we here and not out there?” She waved at the ocean.

“Because you can’t swim and you should not learn how to in the ocean where the current can pull you under. Baby steps, young padawan.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Don’t call me that.”

“You’re not a Jedi either, but you insist on using the term. What would you like me to call you?”

“Rey.”

“Works for me.”

Kylo wore a long black robe and removed it. Rey found herself staring at him and quickly turned her eyes away. She remembered when the Force brought them together when he was half-naked and she couldn’t help but blush. Kylo was in very good shape.

He also wasn’t embarrassed. “You do understand that when you go swimming, you have to wear appropriate attire. These are swim trunks. Did you put on the suit Sora left on your bed?”

“Yes.”

“Would you turn around so I can see your face?”

Rey turned around. “I’m sorry. I’m not used to all this.” She was next door to naked.

“Fair enough.” He tossed his robe onto one of the lounge chairs, walked down the steps and slid into the pool as smooth as a hot knife sliding through butter. Rey watched him, entranced by how gracefully he entered the water. He turned back to look at her and held out his hand.

“Come, Rey. Come to me.”

Rey hesitated, closed her eyes and sucked in a long breath. She opened the robe and let it fall to the ground. The swimsuit she wore was a red bikini. She took another breath and opened her eyes. Kylo was staring at her.

“I feel naked,” she said. “I’m practically naked.”

Kylo raised his eyebrows. Rey was of average size, but she had a beautiful shape. Long limbs, a snug waist, slim hips, almost-perfect breasts…and he averted his eyes.

“Come into the water. It’s not deep here. You can walk in.”

Rey made her way in, screeching when the cool water touched her skin. “It’s cold! I thought it would be warm.” She tried to jump back.

“It takes a lot of energy to warm up a swimming pool. Come to me.” He held out his hand again and she took it. Kylo brought her close and led her to one side.

Rey was glad that she could stand up. “Is it this deep all over?”

“No. It gets deeper. Grab the rail,” he said. “We’re going to start with breathing. I want to see how long you can hold your breath under water.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Like this.” Kylo took a deep breath and submerged. Rey stared, trying not to freak out. After what felt like a long time, he came back up and moved his hair out of his eyes.

Rey shook her head. “I can’t do that.”

“You can. All you have to do is bend your knees. I’m here with you. I won’t let anything happen to you, Rey. You know this.”

She did know it, but it didn’t change the fact that she was scared.

“Do you trust me?”

Her response was immediate and truthful. “Yes.”

“Hold on to the rail with one hand and take mine with the other. I’ll do it with you. Take a deep breath.”

She did. Then, following Kylo’s lead, Rey squeezed her eyes shut and submerged. Even though she had a firm grip on the rail and Kylo held her hand, she was still nervous. After a couple of seconds, she stood up and pushed her hair out of her eyes, gasping for breath.

Kylo popped back up. “You’ll get used to it. The plan I have for you is that you will do ten of these before doing water calisthenics. I want you to be comfortable in the water before we do any serious lessons. I want you to learn how to hold your breath and how to be at ease when you’re in the water. You can do it.”

“I’ve never done this before.”

“I know. As I told you, we have plenty of time. Come on; let’s try again. Then we’ll work on your floating.”

An hour went by. By the end, Rey was better at holding her breath. Kylo also showed her how to lie on her back and float. The first time, she freaked the hell out, but once she realized that she was fairly buoyant, it became easier to relax. Kylo was extremely patient and encouraging, and pleased when she began to get the hang of it. He asked if he could help her balance. She agreed and ignored the flutter in her belly when she felt his hands on her. 

“Relax,” he said, in a low voice. “It’s not hard. You just have to get used to it. Lie back. I won’t let you slip under.”

Rey lay back in the water, her hand on his shoulder. She extended her legs and closed her eyes.

She heard Kylo say, “Open your eyes.”

When she did, she found herself staring up into a blue, blue sky with enormous fluffy clouds. A flock of birds flew overhead. It was easy to focus in the water when she allowed herself to be distracted by the sky. Part of her was giddy at the multiple sensations: the water, the sunlight, the sounds of the birds and the breeze and the feel of Kylo’s hands on her back and waist. She could hear Kylo’s breathing change and wondered if his heart was beating as fast as hers was. The other part of her could not believe she was immersed in a body of water in such a lush and beautiful place. Three weeks ago, she was on Jakku, scrapping for a meager existence in a barren desert wasteland.

Kylo’s deep voice broke through her consciousness. “Try to right yourself. I’m right here. I won’t let anything happen to you. Don’t be afraid.”

Rey tried to nod. “Okay,” she said.

“Take a couple of breaths and relax before you do it.”

“Okay,” she said again. She took one long, deep breath, moved her arms and tried to orient herself in the way he showed her. But when her head unexpectedly dipped below the water, she freaked out and inhaled water. She tried to get her head back up, but panic set in and she began to flail, swallowing even more water. Kylo grabbed her and brought her up to the surface. She wrapped herself around him, coughing until her face turned red.

“I’ve got you Rey,” he said in a low voice, his hand on her back. “I’m here.”

Rey refused to let him go and buried her face in his neck. Kylo rubbed her back. “I’ve got you, Rey. It’s okay. Relax. Let’s get out of the pool. I think that’s enough for today.”

She was still scared. He could feel her trembling. “You need to let me go so that we can get out.”

“N-n-n-no,” she said. That had been utterly terrifying. Being in Kylo’s arms made her feel safe and she desperately needed to feel safe.

“Tell you what,” he said. “Slide around and you can hold on to my back. That will make it easier for me to swim. Can you do that?”

“I-I-I’ll t-try.” She tried to calm herself down but it wasn’t working. 

“Good girl.”

Rey kept her arms around his neck as she slipped around his body to attach herself to his back like a wayward turtle shell. He had blessedly broad shoulders. 

Kylo loosened the hold on his neck. “Don’t choke me, all right?”

“O-O-Okay.”

Kylo adjusted her and pushed off towards the pool steps. He could hear Rey’s erratic breathing. It took him all of five seconds to reach the steps and then he got to his feet. She still clung to him.

“Rey, you can get off now. We’re in the shallow end. You can stand up.”

“No,” she said, clinging to him.

“You’re safe,” he said. “Please. Come on now, let me go.”

Rey loosened her grip and slid down Kylo’s body, holding on to him until her toes touched the bottom of the pool. Slowly, she removed her arms from around his neck and exhaled deeply when she realized she was standing up, half out of the water. Kylo took her hand and led her up the steps. He handed her a towel and took one for himself.

Rey sat on one of the lounge chairs and collected herself. The one time she’d seen water was on Ahch-To and learning to swim was neither on hers nor Luke’s agenda. She’d only been able to marvel at the sight of the ocean. Rey now understood why she wasn’t ready to actually be in the ocean. But she was strong. In spite of how much it scared her, she was not going to let today’s little setback keep her from learning how to swim. She would overcome her fear.

Rey dried her hair and looked up to find Kylo back in his robe, with her robe in his hands. She took a moment to appreciate the sight. He really did have a nice body and she found herself blushing like an errant schoolgirl.

“Are you all right now?” he asked.

“Yes.” She stood up to put the robe on. “I don’t know what happened. I just—”

“No need to explain,” he said. “It’s an unfamiliar environment. You lost your balance. You just haven’t had the experience of open water. By the time we leave Kalamar, you will be a proficient swimmer. The Force will guide you, and as long as I am with you, you’re safe. Just don’t get in the pool without me.”

She tied her robe. “What are we doing next?”

“For you, I suggest a nap. Then we will start working on your meditation skills. Then lunch, and after that, we will spar. As you have no lightsaber, we will fight using balsawood swords.”

“I have to get a new lightsaber.”

“You’ll get a new one soon enough. For now, we’ll use the wood swords. Why don’t you return to your quarters and get some rest? I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

Rey nodded. That was good enough for her.

 

III.

Some hours later, after a delicious lunch of roast chicken and vegetables, Rey and Kylo squared off on the beach. Rey was over her swimming snafu and felt supremely confident facing her opponent. She’d beaten him before and fought him to a draw that last time. And they were playing with little more than sticks. The balsawood sword was light, far lighter than her lightsaber. She did a few practice swings to get the feel of it.

“Are we going to land blows?”

Kylo stood about eight feet away, wearing a black T-shirt and pants. “I plan to.”

She nodded. “Fair enough.”

Kylo swung the balsawood as easily as he swung his saber. “Ready?”

“Yes.” 

Without warning, Rey ran towards him and the wood swords clicked as Kylo blocked her initial swing. He stepped back and assumed a fight stance, beckoning Rey to come again. She did so, sidestepping and swinging, pushing forward as Kylo stepped back. She swung hard and Kylo ducked the blow before kicking the sword out of her hand. Before Rey had a chance to retaliate, Kylo swept her legs out from under her. He took two steps back, staring at her, his face impassive.

Rey scrambled to her feet. “Did you just kick my legs out from under me?”

“Yes.” 

As soon as Rey was upright, Kylo swung his balsawood stick at her head and she ducked as fast as she could, but not before the stick grazed her scalp. Rey grabbed her head and found herself knocked back about 20 feet. She fell into the sand and glared at Kylo, who stood calmly watching her, his hand out. He had hit her with the Force.

Rey angrily held out her hand and her balsawood sword flew into it. She got to her feet, furious. She was better than this! She could beat him! The top of her head hurt. She looked at her opponent. Kylo was still in his same spot. His expression was unreadable, but Rey could feel his smile.

_Jerk!_

_I told you that I planned to land blows._

Rey paused, realizing that Kylo hadn’t responded verbally. She looked at him. “Did you just…?” 

“You called me a jerk.”

“But I didn’t say it!”

“I heard you clearly.”

“But did you see my mouth form the words? Because I didn’t say it out loud.”

Kylo frowned. “What do you mean?”

Rey walked towards him, her balsawood sword forgotten in her hand. _You’re in my head, Ben. You’re in my head. You’re a jerk for hitting me on my head._

Kylo’s expression changed. He could hear her, but her lips weren’t moving. Then it hit him. “I can read your mind. And apparently, you can read mine.”

Rey stopped inches in front of him. “Is _this_ the Force?”

“This is the link Snoke created between us. It has to be.”

Rey waited a moment, considering. “Your mother said that it wasn’t Snoke that created the bond between us. She said he merely amplified a connection we already had. She told me that Snoke couldn’t manipulate what didn’t already exist.”

Kylo stared at Rey. _Don’t be afraid…_

She finished the thought. “I feel it too.”

He stared at her. _I did not think such a thing was possible, even with the Force. In all of the histories that I’ve consumed, I have never read of such a connection._

Rey was practical. _So how do I keep you out of my head? How do I stay out of yours?_

“Maybe it’s cliché,” Kylo said. “But I guess we just have to concentrate and use the Force. I really don’t have an answer for you, Rey. It will take some practice, I’m sure.”

Rey had another question. “Ben, after I left Crait, did you hear me? Did you sense me? Did you feel me? Did you see me?”

“I felt something in my mind. It was like an itch that I couldn’t scratch and it got worse and worse. I found a quiet place in the base so I could meditate. And then I saw you.”

Rey nodded, understanding that their connection went a lot deeper than just random drop-ins. She could summon Kylo if she concentrated hard enough. It was likely Kylo could do the same. This was going to require further investigation.

“So now we know exactly what we’re dealing with,” she said.

Kylo gripped his sword and assumed a fight posture. “We do indeed. Now, let’s see if you can figure out my next move.”

Rey smiled and jumped into an L-stance, raising her balsawood sword. “Challenge accepted.”

 

IV.

After an intense sparring session and a delicious dinner consisting of grilled salmon, sautéed lemon broccoli and whipped potatoes, Rey was convinced that returning to Kylo was the right decision. 

 

Chapter Soundtrack:

“Just Me & You” Tony Toni Tone  
“Live With Me” –Massive Attack  
“Shoop” --Salt N Pepa  
“Alone” –Colin Newman  
“Read Your Mind” –Avant


	3. 3. “Easy Conversation” –Jill Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey & Kylo start getting to know each other.

3\. “Easy Conversation” –Jill Scott

I.

The ritual was this: early breakfast on the verandah, meditation time for Rey, swimming lessons, a break for Rey, lunch on the verandah, afternoons spent with the Force, and finally, dinner in the opulent dining room. Kylo suggested the day after their arrival that they watch the sunset and Rey was not pressed about it; she’d seen thousands of sunsets on Jakku.

“Have you ever seen a sunset over the ocean, though?”

“No.”

“Humor me then. Just this once.”

So she joined him on the shoreline and watched with rapt attention as the sun sank below the horizon and the sky change from orange to peach to pink to violet while the water ran over her feet…it was exhilarating. Kylo watched her face as she watched the horizon.

After it was over, he asked, “What do you think?”

“It was nice. It’s not like a desert sunset. The water…I’ve never seen anything like that. Can we do it again tomorrow?”

“Of course.” And it became part of their ritual.

Every night around eight, Sora served them dinner in the dining room. The second day, Kylo asked Rey if she would be willing to dress for the occasion.

“What’s wrong with the clothes I have?”

“Nothing. Just a change of pace.”

“Do you have anything in your closet other than black?”

He nodded.

“Well if you want me to… _dress_ …for dinner, then you should too.”

He shrugged. “Fine. Have you even opened your closets since you’ve been here?”

Rey shook her head. “No.” She had a three-outfit rotation in her pack and it was good enough for her. Her clothes were starting to fray, however, and she wasn’t sure what she would do when the holes started showing. Fashion wasn’t something that was even remotely on her radar.

“I didn’t think so or you would have said something already. I had Sora get you some clothes.”

“When?”

“The day before we arrived. Since I don’t know exactly how long we will be here, I made plans for an extended stay. You can’t keep wearing the clothes you have; they’re starting to show wear and tear.”

He noticed that? “How do you even know what size I wear?”

Kylo looked at her and his expression spoke volumes. A thought slipped out. _I’ve held you in my arms. I made a reasonable guess._

Rey sighed. _You thought…_ “You thought this entire thing through, didn’t you?”

“I told you I made arrangements. Once you went to sleep, I went to work.”

So that night, Rey began dressing for dinner. She was so used to wearing functional clothing that she had no idea how to adorn herself properly. So Sora got a grooming droid to assist her. The droid laid out appropriate dinner attire and made suggestions. Rey had to admit; her new clothes were very nice. She was glad to see that Kylo also purchased practical clothing for her workouts in addition to fancier items for special occasions. Were there going to be special occasions? There were at least ten dresses in her closet. Kylo wanted her to dress up for dinner, so he had a reason. She made it a point to find out.

The grooming droid laid a dark red sheath on the bed. It had long sleeves and a boatneck top. Rey fingered the material; it was soft and supple.

“I like this one,” she whispered. “I like the way it feels.”

The grooming droid beeped agreeably and helped Rey put the dress on. Then, making a series of clicking sounds, directed Rey to the vanity in the bathroom so that it could do her hair.

“What is your name?” Rey asked as she sat down and looked in the mirror.

The droid beeped.

“XJ-6. Hello. My name is Rey.”

The droid beeped a greeting and then began to fix Rey’s hair. It gathered it into a high bun and pinned it in place. Rey admitted to herself that she liked the way she looked. The up-do was classier than her triple ponytail and she appreciated the way it showed off her neck.

She wondered what Kylo would think. Then wondered why she cared.

 

II.

 

When Rey made her entrance into the dining room, she was startled to see Kylo in a tan tunic with matching trousers. His glorious hair shone in the lamplight. She had never seen him in anything but black, and to see him like _this…_

It slipped out. _WOW!_

“You look beautiful too,” he said. He held out his hand and she took it. Kylo brought her hand to his lips and laid the lightest of kisses on her skin. Something inside Rey _moved_ and she subconsciously chastised herself.

He’s just a man. _A man with darkness in his heart._

_But oh, what a man!!_

The barest of smiles crossed Kylo’s lips and Rey wondered if he caught that last part.

“Come, sit down.”

The dining room had a table that seated up to eight, but Rey and Kylo decided that first night to sit facing each other in the side chairs. It made conversation easier.

Sora came in to fix appetizer plates from the sideboard.

Kylo asked, “Do you like your new clothes?”

“I do,” she said. “I’ve never owned anything this pretty. I’ve never worn anything like this. Ben, why did you ask me to dress for dinner?”

Kylo took a drink of water from a goblet. “You may think this is silly, but…well…”

“What? You can tell me, you know.”

“When I was younger, before I went to my uncle, my mother exposed me to certain things. Once a week, we had to dress for dinner. Even my father. It was her way of keeping certain Alderaani customs alive with the purpose of passing them on to me, and the expectation that I would pass them along to my children.”

Rey stared at Kylo. He wasn’t looking at her, but she didn’t say anything other than “And?”

“I liked dressing up for dinner. You might say that even at that young of an age, I had a flair for the dramatic. In later years…well, let’s just say that there were no more dinner parties and no opportunities to dress. Now that I’m here, I thought that…”

“I like it, Ben.” Rey said, holding out her hand. “I can do this every night if you want.”

Kylo gazed at her, his expression softer than she’d ever seen. He took her hand and held it.

Sora began putting down appetizers: bowls of thick, creamy soup, fresh bread, a tray of thinly sliced meats and a variety of cheeses, fruit and sliced vegetables. She poured wine into their glasses and headed back into the kitchen to finish the rest of the meal.

“I don’t think Sora likes me,” Rey said, gazing hungrily at the food as she released Kylo’s hand. Her stomach seemed to roll over and beg.

“What gives you that idea?” Kylo took a sip of wine.

“She never talks to me. Does she talk to you?”

“Only when she has questions about her orders. Sora’s been the caretaker of this house for a long time. She’s not one for casual conversation, so don’t worry.”

“Where did you find this place?”

“We used to vacation here when I was little. Before everything changed.”

“Really?”

“Yes. This house and the surrounding property are mine. It’s very valuable. One of my father’s friends won it in a game of chance. Lando, I think his name was. Anyway, he gave it to my parents as a wedding gift and my parents said it would be mine when I came of age. They didn’t—my mother doesn’t—know that I’ve claimed it.”

Rey was fascinated. Kylo was sharing part of himself and she couldn’t help but wonder about the boy he had been. “Oh. Well, that explains a lot.”

“I haven’t been here for a very long time, but once you came back to me, I knew we had to come here. We have the privacy we need and the environment necessary to train you properly without distractions. And Kalamar is a place of healing.”

Kylo helped himself to the appetizer platters and handed Rey a plate before fixing his own.

“I wanted to hate you,” she said, her voice low and rough. “I tried to. I really did.”

“What?”

“I wanted to hate you, Ben. I hated you at first but it didn’t last…I tried to keep the anger going, but I couldn’t.”

Kylo calmly wrapped some of the meat around a piece of cheese and ate it. He chewed slowly, taking in her words before taking a long drink of his wine.

“Excellent vintage,” he remarked. “Have a sip.”

Rey obeyed and afterward, said, “You never answered my question. You said you didn’t hate your father, so why…why did you kill him?”

Kylo took the time to create another mega-appetizer and eat it before answering. “He never gave me a chance to know him. I tried to be a good s—he was hardly ever around when I needed him. He was a smuggler and was more interested in that than being my father. And then it became a point where I realized I still needed him; that I still wanted his fucking approval, but by then it was too late and my need for him was keeping me from self-actualization. I had to rid myself of that. It was tearing me apart.”

Rey picked up a piece of the thinly sliced meat and put it on her tongue, and then a startled “Oh!” flew out of her mouth. The meat was succulent and buttery and it caught her by surprise. She quickly ate another slice and drank some water. “And did you?”

Kylo chose not to answer. “You really look beautiful. Red is a good color on you.”

“Answer me, Ben. Did you rid yourself of the torment? Was it worth it or was it a waste?”

Kylo gazed at Rey. She looked completely different. Her hair was up and her neck and shoulders were bare. He felt a sudden urge to take her in his arms and kiss the indentation at the base of her neck.

“Ben?”

He took a long drink of wine. “Snoke was more of a father to me than Han Solo was.”

She cringed. “Snoke was using you, you know that! Once he used you up, he would have discarded you!”

Kylo sighed as he stirred his soup. “Do you mind if we change the subject? Have you tried the soup?”

Rey sighed. There was no point in pushing him. Everything was very pleasant and she didn’t want to ruin the moment. She would ask him again at another time. “Not yet.” She spooned some and smelled it before taking a bite.

“It’s delicious. What is it supposed to be?” She gobbled two more spoonfuls.

Kylo followed her lead. “It is. I think it may be lentil.”

Rey waited for him to finish and when he looked at her, she made sure she was an open book.

_We’re not done talking about this. We have to talk about it._

_Fine. Just not now. It is a beautiful night and we’re enjoying dinner. Let’s continue to do that._

“Maybe we need to agree on some parameters,” she said. “I don’t want you intruding in on my thoughts unless you’re invited. And vice versa. Sometimes it might be easier to let you have a peek when I can’t find the words to say what I mean and mean what I say.”

“Agreed. And if I have to probe, I’ll give you a little nudge. We have to practice this so that we know what it feels like.”

Rey smiled. _I am enjoying dinner._

Kylo half-smiled back. _So am I._

On cue, Sora came out with more trays of deliciousness. Rey found herself gazing longingly at filet mignon, roasted garlic potatoes with aioli and green beans. Kylo shook his napkin loose and covered his lap with it while staring at Rey. Her thoughts were clear as a bell.

_I’ve never had food like this before._

Kylo nodded. It was easy to forget where she came from. “Go on. Eat.”

“Was I staring?”

“Yes. Eat. As much as you want.”

Rey speared a piece of meat and bit into it. When the juices ran over her tongue, a shrill noise escaped from the back of her throat. She quickly cut and ate another morsel, covering her mouth with a napkin.

“That is quite possibly the best thing I’ve ever tasted.”

Kylo was cutting his steak and eating it with potatoes like a man used to having good food. Rey wondered what kind of day-to-day existence he had before meeting her.

“Tell me about your life on Jakku,” he said.

“Don’t you already know?”

“Not all of it. And I prefer we actually converse during dinner as opposed to reading minds.”

“Not much to it. I spent my days scavenging for parts so I could trade them to get food to eat.”

“What kind of food?”

“Bread,” she said. “Every now and then, I got lucky and was able to barter some of the parts Unkar didn’t want for greens and veg-meat. But bread is what I ate most of the time. A lot of days I didn’t eat.”

Kylo stared at her with his fork halfway to his mouth. _I did not know that._

Rey didn’t even try to stop him or herself. _How would you? Remember, I’m nothing. I came from nothing. I am nobody. All this…all this…I don’t know what role I’m meant to play. All I know for sure is that I’m supposed to be with you._

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Don’t be,” she said, eating another piece of steak and following it up with some green beans. “It wasn’t your fault.” She closed her eyes in bliss.

“You did that every day?”

“Yes. Unkar Plutt was stingy. I spent hours combing the insides of rusted AT-ATs and star destroyers for parts worth far more than what he was willing to trade for. Every week, he’d change the value of the parts and I would get less and less.” She sighed, eternally grateful to be out of _that_ life.

Kylo had a sudden urge to send for his ship and take a quick trip to Jakku to cut Unkar Plutt’s throat.

Rey kept on, lost in the memories. “One day, I was cleaning parts and I looked over and saw an old woman. She was dressed much as I was, hair styled the same way, and her skin was brown and leathery from the sun. She was so wrinkled, so ugl—and her hands were…I knew she’d spent a lifetime doing the same thing I was doing and that was going to be my fate if my parents didn’t—if I couldn’t…if I didn’t…”

_I didn’t want to end up like her._

She put her fork down.

“Rey?”

_I’m fine._

“I’m all right,” she said. “Just memories. It wasn’t that long ago.

_Less than a month. Weeks, even._

A few minutes passed where there was nothing but the sounds of them enjoying dinner. Then Sora came out with dessert: chocolate cake topped with fat strawberries. Rey stared at it when it was placed between her and Kylo. It smelled heavenly.

“What is that?”

“Chocolate lava cake,” Kylo said. “My mother’s favorite. Mine too…for a while. I thought you might like it.”

Rey’s expression was clear. _Your turn to talk._

“Try it,” he said. “Just cut into it and see if you like it. My expectation is that you will. Women love chocolate, so I’ve been told.”

Rey picked up her knife and cut into the cake. _Know much about women, do you? It is definitely your turn to talk._

Carefully, she put the slice on a plate and cut into it. Kylo watched her greedily; waiting for the moment she closed her lips around the fork. When it came, he took a sharp breath, feeling a kind of way all over. How long had it been since he’d enjoyed pleasures of the skin??? Snoke kept him hopping from task to task and the last time he’d…

_What are you on about?_

“Nothing,” he said. “How is it?”

“It’s glorious,” she said. “This _is_ the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” She ate another bite, this time closing her eyes. She licked the fork and Kylo stifled a groan.

He finished his wine and the rest of his dinner while watching Rey demolish two more slices of cake.

“This is positively sinful,” she said, licking her fingers. There were crumbs on her chest. “It can’t possibly be good for you.”

“I’ve been told that’s the case,” he said, watching her suck her fingertips with carefully hidden desire.

“I’d better not eat anymore of that,” she said. “But I will finish my dinner. Everything is so good. The meals here have been so delicious. When I was on Ahch-To, I ate whatever Luke caught from the sea and drank that… _ugh!_ …nasty green milk from that weird animal…” She absently wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “So this has been agreeable.”

Dinner finished, Kylo pushed back from the table and stood up. He reached out for Rey and she followed suit. It was getting easier and easier to take his hand without thought or consequence.

_Come out on the verandah with me._

_Why?_

_Are you tired?_

_No._

_Come with me._

 

 

III.

He pushed open the door and they walked out onto the verandah and down to the beach. It was a full moon out and the sky was lit with stars. Rey subconsciously linked fingers with Kylo. For several minutes, they listened to the ebb and flow of the waves and stared at the moon and stars.

_I could live here,_ she thought. _I really could._

_You know that you can have anything that you want._

_So are we going to just push into each other’s mind without asking?_ “If so, then this won’t go the way you think, Ben.”

“I’m following your lead, Rey. You did it first.”

“Why did you want to come out here?”

“I thought you might like to see what it looks like at night. We’re out of the city, so it gets very dark and it’s easier to see the stars. Would you like to take a stroll?”

“At night? It’s really dark.”

“No better time. And I know my way home.”

“Okay.” _But it’s your turn to talk._

Kylo lifted Rey’s foot, removed her sandal and then did the same to her other foot.

“You’ll want to feel the sand between your toes,” he said.

He carried her sandals as they began walking. Rey held on to his hand, taking in the dark, quiet beauty of the night.

“So…?” she said.

“So what?”

“It’s your turn to talk!”

“Oh,” he said. “I don’t know much about women. I was too busy with my…training. There was always another assignment for Snoke’s faithful and gifted apprentice.”

“You’re a grown man,” she said. “I may be naïve in a lot of things, but that doesn’t mean I’m stupid.”

He laughed. Caught at the sound, Rey paused, released his hand, and looked at him. He turned to face her.

“What?”

“I’ve never heard you laugh before.” She liked it.

He shrugged. “For so long, there was never a reason to.”

_I’m comfortable with you. I can be myself when I’m with you._

Rey stared at him. Kylo took her hand, interlaced their fingers and they continued to walk.

“If you’re talking about physical needs, of course I would sate them whenever possible. I just want you to know that I wasn’t out here fucking anything and everything in a skirt.” It was important she know that.

Rey said, “They allow skirts in the First Order?” and this time they both laughed. It was a beautiful thing that echoed across the vast ocean.

Kylo’s chest felt full. So did Rey’s. What in the name of the Force was going on?

He decided to steer the chatter into shallower waters. “So did you have…were you… involved with anyone on Jakku?” He wondered about that for the longest time.

Rey sighed, clenching his hand. “Once, when I was 19, there was a mechanic in Niima Outpost. His name was Michael and we became friends, I guess…we tried to, at least. He made me feel less lonely. He was a nice guy, funny and optimistic.”

_But…?_

“One day he stopped coming around. I never saw him again. He simply vanished. I was distraught because finally, I thought I had a friend. I eventually learned that he got into some sort of skirmish with Niima the Hutt over a debt and Niima killed him. I found out about it later. I didn’t have any friends after that.”

Kylo carefully wondered if the boy had managed to bed Rey. He couldn’t help thinking about it and certainly didn’t care for it, but there it was. She had had some prior experience with a man. How much, he’d have to figure out later.

“People leave me,” she said. “And then I had to leave the people I’d come to know in the Resistance.” Even though it was her choice to leave, she still felt a kind of way about it.

_But you didn’t really know them. The only ones you knew for sure were the traitor FN-2187 and my mother._

Rey stared straight ahead as they walked. “You’re right; the sand feels good between my toes.”

“Rey, you’ll never be lonely again. Not as long as I’m around.”

“Even if it’s in the Light?”

“Especially if it’s in the Dark.”

There it was again, that fuzzy, hazy boundary.

“You’re not finished talking,” she said.

“What else do you want to know?”

“Do you hate your mother?”

“No.”

Rey caught something in their bond; a snippet of powerful emotion. Sadness, it might have been.

“What is it, Ben?”

“I didn’t hate her. She accepted me for who I was, but when the time came she insisted…she insisted I get training from my uncle. I didn’t want to go; didn’t want to leave her but she wouldn’t hear of it. She told me that there was power in me—in our family—and my uncle could help me to wield it and control it. I wanted to stay home with her. I told her that I would be okay if I could just stay with her, but she said she could not help with my gifts; that the only person she trusted to do so was my uncle. She basically pushed me out of the nest before I was ready to fly and…and…I resented her for it. But I didn’t hate her. I could never hate her. She’s my mother, and if I could keep her from harm, I would.”

Rey stopped again, staring at him, staring into him.

_You didn’t fire upon her ship when you had the chance._

_I would never hurt her. I can’t speak for anyone else in the Order._

“So you hated your father and resented your mother.”

“I felt so alone,” he said and she could feel the anguish through their bond. “I felt unloved, unwanted. She wouldn’t listen to what I wanted. You assumed that my parents loved me and gave a damn about me, but I never got that from them, not when I got older. It angered me and in my rage, I admit to throwing a tantrum or three. That’s how Snoke found me…and you know the rest.”

_Tantrum? Or three? What did you do???_

Kylo took her hand again and this time, he placed it against the scar on his cheek. Her scar. Rey turned and put her other hand on his other cheek. She stared into his eyes.

“The people who were supposed to love you and protect you dropped the ball in the moments it mattered the most. Luke made a serious mistake and inadvertently sent you down the path you’re on, but you can change things, Ben. You don’t have to do this. You’re not committed. You just have to want to change. You don’t have Snoke in your head anymore. You’re not bound to his teachings. I’m here with you. Don’t be afraid. You’re not alone. Come with me.”

“I’m the Supreme Leader,” he said, covering her hands with his. “I can do anything I want.”

Rey closed her eyes. That was the truth. He was absolutely right. He was the head of the First Order and he could do anything he wanted.

Perhaps he would be willing do anything she wanted.

 

***

 

The walk back to the house was mostly done in quiet contemplation for both mediums of conversation. It was a gorgeous night and Rey had had a productive second day and it was time to go to bed.

Before they took the path that led them back to the house, Kylo told Rey to rinse her feet off in the surf. She did so, but questioned the futility of it since she had to walk back through the sand to get to the path. He merely scooped her up and carried her back to the house.

When he picked her up, the breath went out of her. She knew he had carried her before, but she’d been…asleep…for that one. She looped her arm around his neck and pressed her cheek against his chest.

She couldn’t help it. He smelled good. _This is pleasant._

_You weigh hardly anything. I could carry you all day._

_Well, that wouldn’t be very productive._

“So, when are you going to teach me how to stop a blaster bolt?”

“Soon enough.”

“Good. Because I’m so curious.” Rey was making an attempt at levity because she could sense he was still a bit perturbed.

_I’m fine._

_Are you sure?_

“Here we are,” he said, as they reached the back door. He put her down. “Do you want to put your shoes back on or no?”

“I can go without them.” She opened the door and they walked in. Before turning in the direction of her bedroom, she took Kylo’s hand once more. “Thank you for a lovely evening. I had a good time.” She squeezed it and he nodded.

“Get some rest,” he said. “Tomorrow will be here soon enough.”

 

Chapter Soundtrack:

“Come & Talk to Me” -Jodeci  
“Back and Forth” -Aaliyah  
“Come to Me” -Brad Fiedel  
“Bring Me to Life” -Evanescence  
“By Your Side” -Sade


End file.
